Creep
Creep by Radiohead is featured in Guilty Pleasures, the seventeenth episode of Season Four. It is sung by Brody and Rachel. After Brody and Rachel finally reveal to each other their back stories, Brody being a prostitute and Rachel having slept with Finn and using Brody as a rebound, they finally admit that their relationship is over as the song begins. Rachel walks out of the room, crying as Brody starts to sing. In the hallway, he watches her walk down, looking guilty. In the NYADA classroom, Rachel cuddles herself as she sings, watching the class perform ballet, then getting up, walking through them with determined eyes. The two are then seen alone in separate rooms, singing along. Back at the New York apartment, Brody is singing the song while Rachel sleeps and Rachel sings back as he sleeps. Towards the ending of the song, the two are running hurriedly through the hallways of NYADA as they sing with emotion. In the auditorium of NYADA, together they finish off the duet with microphone stands and wearing formal clothes. The lights on the stage close as both Rachel and Brody look hurt. Lyrics Brody: When you were here before Couldn't look you in the eye You're just like an angel Your skin makes me cry Rachel: Oh, you float like a feather In a beautiful world Oh I wish I was special You're so very special Oh Brody and Rachel: But I'm a creep, Rachel: I'm a creep Brody: I'm a weirdo Rachel: I'm a weirdo Brody: What the hell am I doing here? Rachel: What the hell am I doing here Brody and Rachel: I don't belong here Rachel: Oh I don't care if it hurts, mmm, I wanna have control, oh, oh, And I want a perfect body I want a perfect soul Brody and Rachel: I want you to notice When I'm not around You're so very special I wish I was special Rachel: Oh Brody and Rachel: But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo What the hell am I doing here? I don't belong here. Oh (Brody: She's) (Rachel: He's) running out the door (Brody: She's) (Rachel: He's) running out (Brody: She's) (Rachel: He's) run, run, run, Run... Run... Rachel: Whatever makes you happy Whatever you want Brody and Rachel: You're so very special I wish I was special But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo What the hell am I doing here? I don't belong here Rachel: Mmm Brody and Rachel: I don't belong here Trivia *The auditorium used in this song is performed in more closely resembles the auditorium at William McKinley High School than the one at NYADA. We can clearly see the stage comparison to the one the New Directions use to rehearse and they have just added gold banners. The NYADA auditorium would be the one where Love Song took place. However, at performing arts schools like NYADA, it is not unlikely to have more than one auditorium. *The placing on stage and dress (all black) of Rachel and Brody alludes to The Scientist which was Rachel's last break-up song. Whether or not this was done on purpose is not known. *Rachel was supposed to sing this song as a solo, but they decided to add Brody, "who is a little bit of a creep." *This is Brochel's last duet and Brody's last song on the show. Errors *During the dialogue before the song starts, Brody is seen with a nasty cut above his eyebrow, but when the song begins, it has vanished. Gallery 417-10.jpg BD-pgPHCcAEanmf.jpg-large.jpg Cree.JPG creep!rachel.jpg creep!brochel.jpg hahahshelooksfunny!rachel.jpg sadrachel!creep.jpg CREEP.jpg GuiltyPleasuresScreenshots5.png 5creep.gif 4creep.gif 3creep.gif 2brodycreep.gif 1creep.gif Creep_theirbestduet!brochel.gif Creepduet!brochel.gif Glee-608x375.jpg Creep gp rachel.png Creep GP2 brochel.png Creep2 brody.png Creep GP brochel.png Creep1 brody.png Creep4.png Creep3 rachel.png Tumblr n6f755yCfd1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr n6f755yCfd1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr n6f755yCfd1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr n6f755yCfd1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr n6f755yCfd1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr n6f755yCfd1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr n6f755yCfd1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr n6f755yCfd1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by Brody Weston Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Four